The present invention pertains to a semiconductor accelerometer and more particularly to a semiconductor accelerometer capable of withstanding extremely high G forces. A wide variety of semiconductor pressure sensors have been disclosed wherein a diaphragm is situated over a recess formed in a semiconductor chip and the recess is closed, for example by mounting the chip on a base member, so that a pressure differential occurs on opposite major faces of the diaphragm. The pressure differential causes the diaphragm to flex, which alters the resistance of various resistances formed in the diaphragm. Some electrical connection is made to the resistances to sense the change in resistance and, hence, the differential pressure of the diaphragm. In some instances, these prior art devices have hinted at sensing acceleration or other forces. However, because of the sensitivity of the device to pressure, any changes in pressures will react similar to a force or acceleration and will produce an offset in the device and, consequently, an error in any force or acceleration measurements.
Also, these prior art devices are not mounted to prevent flexure of the entire chip in which the pressure sensor is formed. Any flexing or bending of the entire chip will again produce an offset in the sensors formed on the diaphragm, which will in turn produce errors in the force or acceleration readings. Because of these problems, none of the prior art pressure sensors can be used to measure acceleration, and especially high G acceleration.